Your Eyes
by Allen.Nara
Summary: Once their gazes cross each other, neither of them can look away. ImaNaru


**YOWAMUSHI PEDAL**

.

_ImaNaru_

.

Summary: Once their gazes cross each other, neither of them can look away. ImaNaru

.

.

_Hi hi!_

_As promised, here I am with a work on YowaPeda. Of course, the ship's ImaNaru. Someone save me, those two are irresistible. I can't stop squealing 'kawaii!' at them every time I think/see/read/whatev anything (possibly) related to them. They are at that level of cuteness to me. So fluff is a must. In this case, fluff turned into slightly mature stuff too, but oh well…! :D_

_I'm writing about those two like crazy, so that is why I am not writing Hoozuki no Reitetsu stuff now. I've been working on four fics nowadays… once I finish those, I'd like to write a little more on HnR…_

_The theme here is the power of one's stare. Or plain (sensual) chemistry, really. I can see Imaizumi and Naruko stare at each other for a pretty long time without actually doing or thinking anything- or move and think at the same time the same things. They are pretty synchronized after all._

_Have a nice reading session, and if you feel like it, tell me what you think :)_

_._

.

* * *

.

Naruko wasn't sure what was the reason behind it, but he did remember when it started. It started right off from the first time they crossed paths.

The first thing he and Imaizumi did when they met, was staring at each other from head to toe. They looked deeply into the other's eyes, as if yearning to discover the most hidden secrets of the person in front of them. They studied, and observed, and asserted, and judged. Or at least came up with a few ideas about the other.

Both did agree on something immediately after the studying session was over: they did not like the guy in front of them. Naruko found the all-rounder too silent, too snob, and just too tall. The red-head for Imaizumi was too loud, too vain, and too contentious.

And yet, they never left the other's side. They managed to get under each other's skin so easily, and yet they were so similar they even spoke in unison. And did the same things. To a point in which they would have liked to smack the rival- on their bikes during races, of course.

Even during those races, Naruko's eyes ended fixing themselves on the black-haired cyclist. His moves were smooth, almost elegant in their precision. It was rare for Imaizumi to let his emotions take control- but when they did, his way of cycling gained a captivating, boyish hue that took all of the sprinter's attention, look glued to the professional ahead of him and mouth slightly open, making his thoughts stop altogether.

Imaizumi wasn't any less of a rival even in their staring contests. He didn't even blink when looking at Naruko sprinting beside him, studying his moves, but also taking pleasure in watching. The red-head was good, his whole body looked like a burning flame when he rode. Even if sometimes he was messy, it amused him. His stubborn, impulsive ways made Imaizumi smile, and he somehow admired the conscious lack of excessive worries of the other.

Even when neck to neck, they had to remember to look to the road, because their irises would be so focused and so full of passion and hunger for victory that they would end up boring holes into the other's head, uncaring for anything else.

After a while Naruko noticed their staring contests didn't just start during riding and ended there. Sometimes he'd catch Imaizumi looking at him while they ate on the roof together with Onoda, or while studying at his place. But if he didn't, it would be Naruko to look at him first. It was like neither of them could feel okay without having the rival under their control, needing to know the other was actually there. The sprinter wasn't sure why. Either way, they needed to do it- and they did it often, in a shameless, almost embarrassing way.

Once, during one of their many studying sessions, the red-head lifted his gaze from his book, letting it travel until it stopped on the all-rounder's concentrated face. Imaizumi was reading a paragraph of classic Japanese, the line of his thin mouth gentle and the slanted eyes focused on the page. His bangs were growing too long, and almost hid the irises that, after a minute, looked from the textbook to Naruko's ones, lingering there. Imaizumi's eyes were dark, sometimes gaining a blue-gray shade when he walked or biked under the sun. But his hair was letting only the reflexion of the light shine from between the tresses, making his stare more intense and direct than usual. It caught the red-head off guard, and he had to suppress a shiver running down his spine. They kept their staring session on until a very worried Onoda made the two remember his presence.

'A-are you guys okay? Did you fight or something?'

Naruko almost jumped, gritting his teeth and blushing, answering with a stuttering 'I-it's okay! Sorry Onoda-kun!'. At least, even Imaizumi's cheeks gained some colour out of embarrassment. He did lose consciousness of his surroundings too.

Not even the black-haired cyclist knew what he was doing, or what either of them were doing, really. It was like Naruko was a living magnet to his gaze.

One late afternoon they decided to do more laps, challenging each other for the umpteenth time, like usual. They biked hard and fast, so close their shoulders bumped and their gazes locked. Much to their chagrin, their race ended as a tie. Both let out gasps for air as they fell to the ground, chests heaving hard, facing the sunset sky. After a while, Naruko started chuckling, moving to a sitting position on the grass.

'Ah… that was good, hot shot… but, I'm still going to win next time!'

Imaizumi turned his head in his direction, without moving from his sprawled position. His breathing had calmed down, so his heart should have been slowing down too- yet, when he turned, he could feel it keep on pumping hard, not enough to leave him breathless, yet enough to make his pulse heard to his own ears. Naruko's hair was flopping down in unruly locks, pressed down by the helmet until a minute before, and the outer line of his bust and head was dipped in melted amber and orange light. Noticing no answer from him, the sprinter turned, maroon eyes staring into dark blue ones, and neither could look away for a long, long moment.

Naruko felt an impulse that had never grazed his senses before. He wanted to reach his hand out, brush the other's long hair away from his eyes and let his palm rest on that lightly heaving chest, where smooth, pale skin poked out the half-zipped suit.

Imaizumi wasn't foreign to those impulses either. For once, while looking into the rival's eyes he could see himself sitting up and cupping that small jaw, their gaze never breaking away, until they were just too close-

The all-rounder's rational mind broke his imagination's movie, leaving him wide eyed with a blush creeping on his cheeks. He sat up, hiding his face from the red-head while he grabbed his bike. Naruko stayed sat another moment, staring at him with astonished eyes, feeling way too warm for it to be the setting sun's fault.

That night, neither of them could sleep. Imaizumi could see the scene in his head as if it had been real: the orange sky, the warm breeze, Naruko's eyes soft, almost molten, staring into his, while the distance between them got smaller and smaller...

His heart pounded in his chest, and his brain was filled only with images of his best friend and rival.

Naruko couldn't keep still under his covers, rolling and tossing, unable to shake off the feeling of the other's gaze on his skin. It had been different to any other previous time. The black-haired cyclist's eyes were looking at him with no sign of control or shame, so sultry and longing and _adoring_ it made him stop breathing and losing a beat. It was too intense, too unexpected, and it had paralyzed Naruko on the spot, as if waiting for the all-rounder to make his move. His final, awaited move.

He covered his head with the pillow, willing all thoughts of the other out of his brain and heart.

* * *

Even after this most embarrassing, awkward experience for both was over, neither of them could help but stare again. They'd either throw meaningful, lingering looks at each other, or gaze for a few minutes while the other acted like he didn't notice and didn't return it.

Onoda was there most of the times, witnessing the scenes, but not addressing them. He wondered when his best friends would decide to do something about the situation.

'If they solved it before the next training trip it would be better…', he murmured to himself one day, after putting his books inside his backpack and sighing. But unluckily for Onoda, his hopes were crushed.

* * *

The training trip was in the mountains, much to the glasses-wearing boy's joy. The next training trip, coming in a month, would be at the seaside. Of course first years shared a room, but the climber decided he was going to be the greatest, best of bests friend he could be, and opted to share a room with the second years, using a Love Hime plus difficult technical biking books excuse, leaving Naruko and Imaizumi alone.

Once the rivals started unpacking, the two of them in that small room, the tension became almost palpable. But both decided to act as if it wasn't there, avoiding to look at each other. During the day they trained with Onoda and the senpais, and their eyes resumed the usual relentless game of cat and mouse, even if for brief moments in order to not get caught. But after their evening bath, when they found themselves alone in the room again, their sore muscles would be abused even more by their rigid stances, until the rivals would both decide to get out of the place and into the second years and Onoda's room. After a few laughs and the presence of mutual friends they'd relax enough to feel sleep slowly filling their bodies.

Both said goodnight to the others, and crept under their covers, looking the opposite way. Exhaustion overcame them, and they managed to fall asleep.

After a few hours, as if under a spell, Naruko tossed and turned in his sleep, covers kicked to the side, and his body faced Imaizumi's, who had already turned towards Naruko during the night.

An hour later, the red-head's eyes opened, and he had to repress a screech. He had ended up into Imaizumi's futon, and the latter was facing him too, although still asleep. He ignored the fact his body had moved towards the all-rounder's instinctively while unconscious, because he wasn't ready to assess the reasons why. Naruko was already preoccupied with how his face burnt up, muscles tense again, while he stared at Imaizumi's face, waiting for something, anything. When the black-haired boy didn't move after another few minutes, the sprinter's limbs relaxed, and he let his eyes study the very familiar features in front of him, blush never leaving his cheeks.

If it were a normal situation, he'd feel ticked off by the fact Imaizumi was sleeping so peacefully while he wasn't. But in this case, he welcomed it, even if it was hard to resist the temptation to trace his fingertips down the other's jaw and arm. He was probably feeling masochistic, or at least his eyes were, because they ended up grazing soft, pale lips that just looked ready to be kissed.

Naruko almost didn't notice the owner of that mouth opening his eyes slowly, if it weren't for the shiver that ran down his spine.

Imaizumi's irises were unreadable, neither cold nor warm, but they were giving off a welcoming sensation, and the sprinter, for once, didn't tense up under the penetrating look. The red-head deeply inhaled from his nose, ebony and mint filling his nostrils.

His rival was almost surprised at finding him in his bed, but he wasn't as tense as he should have been either.

He had grown used to Naruko's presence. Everything regarding the other had become familiar and pleasing over time. They had always been inseparable, since the first time they met. They had always, always been together. So close, yet so far.

The thought filled Imaizumi with a warm longing he couldn't explain. His whole being was tending towards Naruko, as if the other were at a hundred miles distance. He wanted to reach him, even more badly than during races. And before he could think of anything else, it was his body that reacted first, slowly closing the gap between he and the rival. Like a magnet, the sprinter felt his own limbs stretch out too, arms slipping around the all-rounder's neck smoothly, lids of both closing at the same time, and their lips touching lightly, meeting halfway. Their eyes opened again, exchanging a brief look, before lips came together again in a chaste kiss.

The red-head couldn't think of anything, there were just warmth and heartbeats and the softest feeling over his mouth. Imaizumi was lost too, the touch so light and yet so intense it was stealing every ounce of reason from his brain and air from his lungs, leaving him dazed. His heartbeat was so loud, he almost missed the wet sound of their lips separating, and coming together again. He couldn't help the satisfied moan that rumbled in his chest, while his arms slid around Naruko's lithe waist.

He had no real knowledge in kissing, or anything about romance. The red-head didn't either. Yet their instinctual need for the other drove them together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle, smoothing into an harmony they both wanted to play, following and anticipating and rejoining at the middle of the path, the previous distance nullified.

The sprinter's skin was almost feverish under the black-haired boy's fingertips, as his curious hands slowly traced it under the white t-shirt. Naruko's sights were blocked only by their joined lips, but he had to break the kiss for a moment, in need of air, before leaning in again without any waste of time. Imaizumi's lips welcomed his return, and were prized for the wait with a light nibble. He traced his tongue over the sprinter's mouth, which opened shyly but keen to let him inside. The first touch of that foreign, yet familiar tongue made Naruko moan, engaging his rival into a slowly evolving dance, first made of fleeting touches, then of passionate massaging, leaving both out of breath. They moaned simultaneously into the kiss, breaking it again, a small string of saliva connecting their tongues. Dark blue irises looked into maroon ones, both boys feeling zealous and dizzy. Imaizumi's gaze was sultry, Naruko's was daring. They couldn't take their eyes off each other, half-lidded yet attentive.

The all-rounder wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came to mind, nothing felt right. He stayed silent, conveying his feelings through looks and caresses. He knew Naruko would understand, because those were exactly the ways the red-head adopted to express his thoughts too.

He leaned his forehead to the sprinter's, brushed the tip of his nose to the other's, and held him even closer before pecking his lips. Naruko felt his cheeks getting warmer again, his hands grabbing his rival's shoulders more firmly, and went in for another kiss, biting playfully on the other's lower lip again, out of embarrassment and excitement. He could feel Imazumi smile under his lips, and the red-head flushed even more. The taller boy's hand moved ever further up his t-shirt, and Naruko's stomach fluttered under the gentle touch. Goosebumps rose on every inch the fingertips reached, making him hold his breath, until they paused right on his heart.

Imaizumi wanted to touch him so badly, he almost feared he would die if the sprinter were to stop him. He needed him, not just physically. He wanted to reach him, to know he was there, to know he understood, and to know the other wanted this too. The feeling of longing was still there, stronger than ever.

His eyes looked unsure for the first time while observing Naruko's. Then the sprinter moved a hand to his nape, dragging him closer and into a kiss, waiting only a moment before nudging his lips apart with his tongue, demanding but patient. The black-haired boy responded immediately, letting their tongues meet and brush each other, before they locked gazes again, knowingly. Imaizumi went down for another kiss, sucking on the red-head's lower lip, then slipping his tongue inside, changing angle to explore more of that mouth, swallowing both their groans, and pushing the other down the futon. Naruko gripped his shoulders strong, trying not to moan in anticipation when he felt that hand pulling his t-shirt up to his collarbones, leaving his torso exposed.

The passionate dance slash race between their tongues was ended by Imaizumi, who broke the kiss only to descend on the smaller's boy's neck, leaving wet kisses down it from jaw to collarbone and then sucking harshly on the base. The sprinter gasped, feeling a coiling sensation in his stomach and the strain of his shorts.

His mouth hang open and he cried when the other's warm, slick tongue brushed his left nipple.

'I-Ima… Imaizumi…!'

He almost didn't recognize his own voice, for how throaty and lusty it sounded. It did please Naruko though when the rival looked at him with a penetrating, burning and slightly surprised look. The all-rounder had never felt more addicted to the sound of the red-head's voice, loving every gasp and response to his touch.

He kissed Naruko again, passionate but slow, sliding his hand down the smaller boy's chest and stomach, moving further down until it reached an evident bulge. He let his fingers glide above it, then press down with his palm and massaging, cupping it entirely. Naruko cried loudly inside his mouth, hips bucking into the touch, while he spread his legs to feel more of that pleasing pressure, unexpectedly rubbing a knee between Imaizumi's tights and against the other's crotch. The black-haired boy moaned loud in the kiss too and broke it, saliva linking their tongues while they gasped for air.

Imaizumi observed how the sprinter reacted under his fingertips, how pleasured he looked, his cheeks flushed and maroon eyes dark and shiny with arousal. His lips were bruised with kissing and he panted relentlessly for air. The all-rounder felt a blazing swirl in his stomach and his erection twitch, while he kissed down the other side of the rival's neck and traced a new path with his tongue, slipping his hand inside Naruko's short and grasping his hard-on with long, steady fingers.

The red-head let out a silent gasp, head moving to the side and his eyes trying to close, but he didn't want them to. He watched as Imaizumi met his eyes after tracing a nipple with his tongue, before he slipped Naruko's boxers lower and started pumping him slowly. If it wasn't for his wish for that to last, he would have come right then. The sprinter let out a half-chocked moan and his nails dug into the taller boy's shoulders, the latter biting his lower lip and tracing his rival's torso with feathery kisses. He kept his touch gentle but firm, driving Naruko along a road of building ecstasy, leaving him on the edge and wanting more and more, until Imaizumi's moves on him grew faster and stronger and made him cross the line of climax, his back arching towards the rival's body while waves of pleasure blinded his vision and he cried the other's name in a half-broken gasp.

The red-head closed his eyes and panted for air, opening them only when he regained enough air to look at the all-rounder and pull him weakly in for a kiss. Imaizumi caught his lips ardently, exploring the smaller boy's mouth with his velvet tongue until it met the latter's, ready for another battle.

Sure enough, Naruko was keen on returning the favour, his hands travelling down the black-haired boy's long, toned back and resting on his hips. Imaizumi broke the kiss and locked gaze with the other, anticipation making him almost dizzy when he saw his rival's eyes, burning and demanding, staring right into his own. He felt nimble, eager fingers getting the hem of both his sweat pants and boxers down enough to free his erection, and he let out a trembling exhale at the awaited freedom.

The sprinter was feeling less shy than before, plain want driving him. He traced his fingers down the other's shaft without taking his eyes off Imaizumi's open lips and slightly furrowed brows, his eyes dark and filled with bold desire. Naruko felt a coiling sensation in his stomach again when the rival panted loud while his hand took hold of him and his thumb traced his head.

The taller boy licked his lips slowly and went down for a heated, sensual kiss, guttural moans trapped in their mouth. The red-head felt his body react to the other's pleasure, and kept on with his ministration even when wet, warm lips took position on the side of his neck, tongue grazing it lightly before the all-rounder's mouth opened and attacked him with a harsh suck, stealing a gasp from him.

When Imaizumi decided he was done with the hickey, he licked the spot one last time, before panting right beside the sprinter's ear. Naruko's eyes were half-lidded again and he was biting his lip, trying to concentrate on his work while his cock stood up proud again. He let out a trembling moan, and the black-haired boy noticed his growing hard-on. He took hold of it and spread his legs further, lowering down his hips until their erections touched.

Both cyclists gasped loud, and the smaller boy watched the other as he tried grabbing both of them and pump them together. He cried loud at the touch, and joined Imaizumi's hand with his around their cocks.

The pleasure of the friction and slide and contact of skin of skin was maddening, making them abandon any sort of rhythm and care soon enough, both panting and moving fast. Pre-cum almost made it difficult to continue pumping, and when the all-rounder focused his eyes on Naruko's pleasure-ravished face he felt his orgasm approaching.

He only managed to murmur throatily the red-head's name, before his body shuddered and the climax run all through him, making every muscle of his body tense and tremble, lights behind his vision. Naruko's eyes saw white again while he reached the peak of pleasure for the second time, together with the other, arching his back. Their come mixed on his stomach and chest.

Both panted for air, strength leaving them completely, and Imaizumi had to roll to the side in order not to fall on the red-head.

Their minds were empty, filled only with slowly fading dizziness and pleasure, and when they turned their heads to look at each other, still sprawled on the futons, both felt their mouths curving up. The smile became a grin and the chuckling became laughter.

The sprinter dried a tear, before getting on his elbows and reach for some tissues. The all-rounder's hand joined his while he was cleaning his stomach with the tissues, helping him, and their mouths came together again for a light kiss.

'Are we going to kiss until morning?' Naruko asked, his voice slightly hoarse. Imaizumi repressed a smile.

'You mind?'

'I was going to if you couldn't keep up, hot shot'

They did exchange kisses and light touches until the sun came up.

That was when they noticed both of their mouths looked bruised and swollen, as if an insect had stung them. They couldn't decide whether to panic or laugh.

Before they started packing up to leave the place after their two-days training trip, Naruko went showering first and Imaizumi luckily found surgical masks in the first aid kit. At least they could hide their bruises and avoid too much shame, using cold as excuse.

Much to his surprise, no one in the team dared addressing the mask topic, or say anything about his and the sprinter's more relaxed interactions. Thank God for good members who knew how to avoid embarrassing situations.

On the bus towards home, the black-haired boy and the red-head sat in the back, occasionally joining the other's conversations, until sleep started seeping into their bodies. Naruko leaned into Imaizumi, and their hands came together into a loose, warm hold. After almost an hour everyone had fallen asleep, but the sprinter's eyes had opened up again.

'Ohy, hot shot', he murmured, after pulling down his mask.

'Nh?'

Small hands came up to his face, pulling his mask down too, enough for the sprinter to brush their lips together.

Imaizumi closed his eyes, uncaring for his swollen mouth, and wished for the trip to never end.

.

.

- END -

.

.

.


End file.
